


I will wait for this to end

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [26]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's just talked abt, Men Crying, Near Death Experiences, No beta we die like dream, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), T for TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: The back and forth; the batteryFor you at last to comprehendThe kind of love of which I speak.spoilers for the finale 1.20.21
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	I will wait for this to end

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 50th fic on Ao3! I really really really hope you guys like it :,D and here's to season 3!
> 
> (and as always this is all completely platonic!!! and if any of the cc's mentioned in this fic say they're uncomfortable with it it will immediately be taken down)

Tommy was laid out on the grass next to the bench, staring up at the blue blue blue sky. He never thought he’d see it again, and it was exceptionally beautiful. He sat up, his whole body aching, but he opened the ender chest again. A short, breathless laugh escaped him as he saw the discs. He gently grabbed them and laid down again, just holding them against his chest. It was over. They won. Dream was in the prison, being held there to rot where he couldn’t hurt anyone else for the rest of their lives. Tommy felt his bottom lip wobble and he let out a loud laugh, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He let his arm stay up, covering his eyes to shield them from the sun. It was a lovely day and he was alive alive  _ alive _ .

After a few minutes of basking in the euphoria of finally fucking  _ winning _ for once in his life he sat up once again. He took Cat and fit it into the jukebox, the bouncy notes filling the air around him and the bench. He pulled himself up and dragged the ender chest with him until it was by his feet and he was on the bench. He pushed the lid open, placing Mellohi inside of it, but his hand hesitated over Stal. His lips flattened into a tight line and he felt his chest ache. Tommy swallowed and let his head rest against the still-open chest’s lid. While they had won, it’s not like it wasn’t close. They had nearly lost everything.

_ Tommy _ had nearly lost everything.

He stared into the ender chest, Stal staring right back at him. Cat barely registered in his mind. His thoughts were wandering down a dark, unpleasant path. His eyes stung as he thought about what had happened earlier, just how much he could’ve lost if Punz and everyone else hadn’t shown up in time. The elation at knowing that they had the discs and that Dream was finally getting a taste of his own medicine had partially made him forget what had happened. Or at least blocked it out.

The thought of when Dream first threatened Tubbo’s life made him sick and he grimaced. And then- and then he had been so  _ stupid _ to think that Dream was bluffing. And then he’d heard how terrified Tubbo was as Dream had apparently cornered him and gotten him down to half a heart (Too close. It had been way too close.) and then- and then he’d  _ taunted _ him while doing it. That green bastard chanting “He’s going to die, Tommy!” Over and over again until he had finally shouted for Dream to stop. And then just minutes later, Dream counting down the seconds he’d allow the brunet to live if Tommy didn’t give him the fake Mellohi disc. And how Tubbo was  _ fine _ with it, how he was ready to accept his death just for the damn discs.

Tommy felt a hot, searing anger bubble up inside of him and he slammed the chest closed, breathing heavily. It made him want to storm into the prison and kill Dream for good, Wilbur be damned. He kicked the ender chest as the last notes of Cat rang through the empty area. He reached over and grabbed it from the jukebox when the disc was ejected. He quickly and carefully set the disc down into the ender chest, where it was safe. He wet his lips and leaned back against the bench, picking a leaf off of one of the overhanging branches from the tree behind him. He studied it for a while, his eyes getting lost in the veins of the little leaf before he felt a presence settle beside him.

He lifted his head and smiled a bit when he saw Puffy sat next to him, no longer dawning her armor. She had her sword at her side and she glanced over at him, returning his smile tenfold.

“So! This is the famous bench you two go on about?” She asked, looking out at the view. Tommy just nodded, staring out into the little valley with her.

It was peaceful, for the most part. Tommy was still stuck in his head, staring out blankly as his thoughts were clouded with discs and blood and Tubbo. He jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he whirled to look at Puffy, who’s eyes were wide. Her hands were up and Tommy just realized he had pulled out Dream’s sword. He exhaled shakily and sheathed his sword, a murmur of an apology gracing his lips. Puffy just smiled and nodded in understanding.

“Are you okay, Tommy? You’re all caught up in your head.” Her expression was gentle and Tommy’s mouth had once again turned into a tight line.

He turned back to face the valley, the sun high above them, noon sunlight warming them from the inside out. A stark contrast to what Tommy was really feeling like.

“I-I mean I guess I’m just thinking, y’know? About what happened before you guys showed up. Thanks for that, by the way.” He didn’t think the sheep-hybrid would ever know just how thankful that everyone had shown up when they did.

“Do you want to talk about what happened, Tommy?”

The blond hesitated, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He swallowed roughly, looking up to the sky. He watched the clouds roll overhead, stalling. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to yell and be angry and to go back and protect Tubbo better-

“If you don’t want to talk that’s cool too. You know where you can find me!” Puffy said, moving to stand up.

Tommy panicked and grabbed the sleeve of her deep maroon jacket, eyes pleading with her to stay. The woman blinked in surprise but slowly sat down again. Tommy exhaled and turned back towards the horizon, pointedly not looking at Puffy as he spoke.

“It was awful, Puffy. Dre-Dream kept threatening Tubbo and the discs and he-” He inhaled shakily and pulled his legs up to his chest, “He kept making me choose between the discs and my best friend. And-And before you guys got there Tubbo was  _ going _ to die. There was nothing I could do about it either! Dream just kept telling me to say goodbye and Tubbo he fucking- he just accepted it! He just gave up!” He felt something hot drip down his face, and it occurred to him that he was crying. He spluttered for a moment afterward, finally just giving up and shrugging, a hiccuping sob escaping the boy.

He didn’t fight it as Puffy pulled him into a hug. He was bent down awkwardly but the gesture did its job. He let himself sob into her shoulder, clutching desperately at her back.

Tommy cried until he didn’t have anything else to cry, the sun starting to dip lower in the sky, still not a sunset though. He sniffled and Puffy offered him a spare handkerchief, which he used to wipe his face. He looked at it for a while, then back to Puffy, who shrugged. Tommy nodded in acknowledgment and shoved the piece of cloth into his pocket. Neither of them spoke for a while, just watching and listening to the world move around them.

Puffy stood up after God knows how long, a wide smile adorning her face. She gazed out at the valley one last time before moving over to Tommy, offering him her hand. The boy took it and she pulled him up. She took a moment to brush the dirt off his shirt and to fix his hair, and Tommy felt oddly mothered. Although he didn’t mind it.

“You’re a good kid, Tommy. You and Tubbo mean so much to one another-” She paused to lick her thumb, then continued speaking as she wiped some dried blood off of the boy’s cheek, “And I think you should be with him right now. So! Off you go then, say hi to him for me, okay?” Tommy barked out a fit of loud, surprised laughter and nodded. He waved her off and the two parted ways.

Tommy soon found himself running as fast as he could towards Snowchester, waving at the few people he saw on his way. He hopped across the arches on the path to Tubbo’s new home, he jumped down once he got to the end of it, his knees protesting but he couldn’t care less. He waved at Jack, who simply nodded in his direction. He made his way up to Tubbo’s little house and rapped his knuckles against the spruce door twice. He heard Tubbo rush down the ladder and to the door. Within seconds the door was pulled open and he was greeted with a still shell-shocked look on his face, but now a small smile introduced itself onto the shorter boy’s feature’s as well.

Before either of them spoke Tommy welcomed himself into the house and shut the door before pulling Tubbo into a tight hug. The brunet held him around the shoulders and he held him in place with an arm around his waist and a hand on his head. The exhaustion seemingly caught up with them both as they fell to the floor, Tommy trying his best to keep his friend from hitting his knees too harshly against the wood.

“We did it,” Tubbo murmured. Disbelief was evident in his voice, along with a slight shake to it, “We did it, Tommy.”

The blond laughed and nodded against the brunet’s shoulder, “Yeah we did, big man.”

Tommy peeled himself away from Tubbo and moved the hand on the back of his head to his cheek, being careful of his scar and bad eye.

“I really thought I was gonna lose you.”

“I thought I was gonna be lost.” Tommy snorted and shook his head, running the bad of his thumb across his friend’s cheekbone.

Tubbo gently grabbed his wrist and leaned into his palm. He visibly relaxed into the touch, his expression peaceful. Tommy just took in his friend’s features, the gentle tickle of his breath against his palm, and he teared up a little because he was  _ alive _ . They both were, and they had their discs and each other. It was warm and happy and good.

Tommy glanced out the window to see the sun setting. He blinked slowly, the realization that they had both been awake for nearly forty-eight hours suddenly dawning on him. He glanced back at Tubbo, who seemed to be falling asleep against his hand if his loosening grip on his wrist was any proof. He sighed and gently prodded Tubbo’s cheek, who dragged his big, doe eyes open, looking asthenic. He smiled at him again and stood up, offering his hand to the boy.

“C’mon, let’s get to bed. And I’m not carryin’ you up the ladder.”

Tubbo just nodded and stood with Tommy’s help, quickly moving to climb up the ladder. Tommy paused to get his shoes kicked off and to unbuckle his sheath before following his friend, his sock-footed steps nearly impossible to hear. As his head popped up into the second floor he saw Tubbo burrowing his way into the sheets. His expression turned fond and he climbed into the bed with Tubbo, wrapping himself around him, shielding him from the trapdoor.

As Tubbo tucked his head under Tommy’s chin, the younger boy asked a question that had been bugging them since before Punz and everyone else showed up.

“Tubbo, why… Why were you so willing to die to Dream?”   


He heard his friend inhale and waited for a response, just rubbing his back.

“... Well, I mean the discs are what gave Dream power. So I figured if me dying kept him from hurting any more people it’d be worth it.” Tubbo murmured as if it were that simple.

Tommy’s grip tightened around Tubbo and he pulled him impossibly closer to his chest, and he almost wished he could feel his heartbeat just for another bit of confirmation that this wasn’t a dream, that he really was alive. “Tubbo that’s  _ bullshit _ ,” He seethed, but he wasn’t angry at Tubbo. Not now. “You-You were always worth more. You will  _ always _ be worth more than the discs. And I would’ve given anything to get him to stop hurting you sooner.”

He felt his friend shift and he looked down, being greeted with Tubbo’s nearly awestruck face, “Do you mean that?” He asked and Tommy’s chest ached.

“Of course I do. And now that Dream’s in prison he won’t ever get near you again,” He moved so his friend’s head was once again tucked under his chin, “And if he somehow ever gets out, I’ll make sure that sick son of a bitch never lays a finger on you.”

There was a slight shake in Tubbo’s hands as they wrapped around his middle. Tommy simply hummed and readjusted the blanket over them. They were  _ safe _ . They didn’t have to worry anymore.

“I love you, Tommy.” Tubbo whispered, the only other witness the snow gently smattering against the windows.

Tommy smiled and let his eyes slip closed, sleep fast approaching, “Love y’too, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
